


Of Small Glances

by minstreltroubadour



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minstreltroubadour/pseuds/minstreltroubadour
Summary: Jamie and Claire get trapped in an elevator on a New York blackout. One shot. Fluff. Happy Reading! :)





	Of Small Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Before I boarded for my flight to Sydney, I asked some around to send me prompts for what to write when I’m up in the air. 
> 
> Most requested updates on my fics but @ladytuarach sent an elevator prompt (Jamie gets stuck in an elevator with a beautiful stranger) and @thekingparrot sent an ice cream prompt (a wee tale on how Jamie knows so much about Claire’s taste in ice cream) - I decided to combine both and hopefully you’ll like this story. <3
> 
> I wrote this fic while the sun was rising on the horizon, it was beautiful. I am thinking of possibly writing another one in Claire’s POV cause I think it’ll be cute. 
> 
> I just finished Day 1 of my stay here. I didn’t re-read or re-edit as much as I can cause I wanted to share it tonight, so all grammatical errors and inconsistencies are on me. :)
> 
> (Possible) One-Shot. Outlander Fluff. Happy Reading!

Jamie POV

“Hold up” Jamie called as the elevator door was closing. He hoped the passenger inside heard him and was kind enough to wait for him but since this was New York, if it was otherwise, he wouldn’t be surprised.

His sister have been nagging him to visit her and this time when he actually agreed and had the time, he was late and he was sure to never hear the end of it. Every minute gone was another minute of scolding for him.

Thankfully, as he turned around the corner, he saw the the passenger did hold for him.

“Thank ye…” he said, a little breathless. However, when he finally had a chance to look at his fellow passenger, his breath just left him. “lass”. The woman with him was beautifully breathtaking.

“That’s a little old school and you’re welcome” she replied and Jamie was surprised to find that she had an English accent. “Where to?” she followed. 

Jamie is at the 20th floor, she was at 16th. She was in her nurse’s uniform and Jamie deduced from the tired smile that she gave him that she just came home from her rotation, however he still attempted some small talk.

“Long shift?”

She just nodded. “Heading to dinner?” she asked back, noticing him carrying what looked like bowls inside a plastic and he nodded back to. And that was that.

They stood in comfortable silence, watching the numbers rise as the elevator went up. Jamie on his part, took in the sight before him. She wasn’t as tall as him but he already assumed they’d fit, he loved her unruly brown curls and he could just lose himself in those amber eyes.

Jamie shook his head – why is he thinking about this about a woman he’d met just two minutes ago? He must be going mad.

As he tried to push away thoughts of her, everything around him suddenly went black.

Somewhere between the 15th and 16th floor, the elevator stopped. There was that NY blackout and they were tonight’s victim.

“Ugh, just great” the woman beside Jamie huffed as she fished out her phone and called a number. “Hi, Pete. Yeah. The elevator got stuck again. Yeah, No, there’s the two of us. Mhm, yeah. Thanks!” then she ended the call and turned to him. “No need to panic. It’s just one of those blackouts. Luckily, if you live in one these semi-fancy New York lofts, you get 24-hour service. Supervisor will be here in half an hour.”

So this was normal and he should not panic. His phone rang just as she finished speaking – It was Jenny.

“Hello, Jen. Yeah, I’m here at your building. Was on my way up when the blackout happened, I’m stuck at the elevator. No, I’m not alone and yes, I think the supervisor, Pete – “ he looked at the woman for confirmation and she gave it. “will come for us in 30. Yeah, I’m fine, Jen. I’ll manage, however, ye’re ice cream won’t” They all laughed. “ I’ll be there as soon as I can, bye.”

After the conversation, Jamie tucked away his phone and took a deep calming breath. He stooped down the elevator floor, sat and closed his eyes in the process. He wasn’t claustrophobic – he can stand most tight and small spaces despite his tall build – but being stuck in an elevator was one of his biggest fears. He doesn’t know how that came about but it’s just something that has always bothered him ever since he was a boy.

In the periphery of his hearing, he heard her sit down too. Popping an eye open, he saw that she was sitting opposite him, itching to ask or do something to him. He smiled and said “Go ahead”

“I’m sorry. The healer in me couldn’t help itself. Are you alright?”

“Healer? Now, who’s old school.” He remarked and she just rolled her eyes at him. “I’m fine, lass”

“Liar” she quipped in playful but serious accusation. “I can hear shortness of breath, a rapid beating of your heart, and sweat breaking in your forehead – if those aren’t tell-tale signs of anxiety, I don’t know what is.”

Now, it was Jamie’s turn to groan and roll his eyes. This woman was challenging him and he likes it. She was pushing just enough and not letting up.

“Well, if ye must know. I dinna want to seem unmanly but being stuck in an elevator is one of my biggest fears.”

She gave a short laugh then quickly apologized for her immediate reaction but they were both enjoying it.

“Also, unmanly? Why laddie, if I didn’t know better, it’s as if you’re trying to impress me.” Jamie saw her stiff up as she realized what she just said but Jamie didn’t bother correcting her – after all, it was true. He saw her shake her head as if it will magically erase what she said and quickly changed the subject. “May I try something?” she asked and he gave his permission.

She moved close to him until they were at arms length. She reached out both her hands and slowly started massaging his temples. Jamie had to hold back a moan because he immediately felt his body slowly relax to her ministrations. Science could explain all the stimulation of proper nerves but Jamie thought it was just her touch – her hands on him, holding him, that was making it all better. She could touch his nose and probably feel the same way.

He surrendered to her touched and just focused on that as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. After a while, his breathing and heart rate normalized and she released her hold.

“Feeling better?” she asked.

“Aye. Thank ye, Sassenach. Ye’re a kind woman with a good touch” he said dreamily with his eyes still closed.

“That’s new? What does that mean?”

Jamie forced his eyes open to look at her. “Tis nothing but old gaelic. It’s what we Scots refer to the Englishman. Och…” his sudden change in tone caused the lady to turn to him. “Sorry, the ice cream are melting” he explained quickly as he put out and opened the 3 pints he’s brought – chocolate, vanilla and strawberry – and offered her a spoon which she happily took. They started eating as much as they could while exchanging stories about their day.

As she spoke of her long shift at work, Jamie didn’t just listen – he observed her. If this was the last and only time he can spend with her, he wanted to absorb everything he could notice about her like the fact that she only ate vanilla ice cream.

They were mid-laugh about a story of a teen who got busted for whacking the hospital vending machine when the elevator door opened.

“Hi, ready to get out of here?”

“Pete! Thank God!” she exclaimed.

The supervisor placed the necessary equipment and minutes later, they were climbing out of the elevator shaft. Pete immediately said goodbye and they were left alone in the hallway of the 16thfloor.

“This is me” Claire said but did not move from where she was standing.

“I think I’ll just take the stairs to the 20. It isna that far up anyway.” Jamie explained back but didn’t seem in a hurry to move too. They both knew what they were waiting for and he offered it first.

“Jamie. Jamie Fraser” he said, extending his hand to her.

“Claire. Claire Beauchamp” she replied, taking his hand as they held each other in a handshake.

Finally, he knew her name.

“Well, then, Claire Beauchamp. Thank ye for the company and the healing”

She laughed. “Thank you for the ice cream.

He smiled and nodded. “See you around, Sassenach” he said as he turned towards the stairs.

Oh, he definitely would be back. In the short time they were together, he was smitten by this beautiful woman and it would be crazy for him not to pursue her – Jamie knew that much. There was something there worth exploring and he will do everything he can to get that chance.

“Bye, Jamie.” He heard her call back and he turned to acknowledge her with a bow for what hopefully won’t be the last time – and then they went their separate ways.


End file.
